Don't Cry, Tails Doll
Made by TeamRocketsPikachu on DA: I was once an evil Tails Doll supporter at one point, but then I started to wonder how it made the Tails Doll himself feel. I started to consider the fact that Tails Doll never actually hurt anyone. Plus, Sega and Sonic Team never actually gave any important information on him. He seemed like a forgotten character, since he never appeared in any other games than Sonic R. I thought that Tails Doll would be hurt, having a nasty reputation like that. I also wondered where he was now, after the events of Sonic R. Was he still with Eggman? I decided to head out for a late night stroll, like I do every night I can't sleep. I hoped my parents wouldn't mind. I walked around Mobius for a while, and a horrible stench came from my right side. I turned over in the direction it was coming from. It was the Mobius dump. There wasn't anything too much out of the ordinary, really. I just looked around the place, maybe hoping to find some old junk that I might find useful. As I was about to get up to move to another spot to look, I saw something in the distance that looked a bit like a reddish glow. I walked over to investigate. I dug around the spot where the glow was coming from, and I found something that was better than anything I'd find anywhere else in the dump. It was a doll that resembled Tails, expect there was an antenna sprouting out of its head, with a glowing red gem at the top. I know what this was the moment I saw it. I jumped a bit as it moved on its own, burying itself in the garbage. "Go away," it murmured sadly. "You're just going to run away like all the others." "Nonsense," I said, brushing the garbage away. "Why would you think that?" The doll turned away, its back showing a zipper going form the back of its head to its spine. "Everyone is afraid of me," the doll replied. Its voice was cute and high-pitched, but it sounded sad. I waited a moment to reply, and then said, "I'm not." The doll turned around, seeming to look at me with disbelief. "You… you don't?" the doll's voice shook. "Nope," I said sincerely. I picked the doll up. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong, you little guy?" Despite it being a doll, I could see tears in its eyes. "Everyone thinks I'm evil, and I'm going to kill them," he wailed. "They all run away. I just want a friend." "Don't cry, little one," I soothed it, wiping its tears away. "I don't believe that you're evil." I jokingly added, "Can't you feel the sunshine anymore?" That last part stopped the doll's tears almost right away. "I can now." The doll beamed, all sadness gone. I noticed that the sun was already starting to come up. I didn't want to know what my parents would do if they found out that I was up all night. "I have to go," I said nervously. The doll flew out of my arms and onto my shoulder. "Can I please go with you?" it asked. I didn't see why not. "…Sure." The Tails Doll now lives happily in my house. We get along unbelievably well. Tails Doll decided to start his own webshow on YouTube once he felt comfortable enough in my house. Tails Doll happily does his show to convince the world that he means well. D